Homecoming
by Acherona
Summary: Two years ago Sora left to save himself from heartache. For two years he has not spoken to his brother...Now he's back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own...

Warnings - Boy on boy so if you don't like, don't read it's as simple as that. Also will eventually be twincest Roxas/Sora.

_AN __- Here's a little story that I hope you enjoy. As read in the warning it will be Roxas/Sora and yes in this fic they are brothers..._

Chapter 1.

Sora squinted his cobalt blue eyes against the bright sunlight as he stepped off the plane. He felt the warmth of the tropical weather and the humidity in the air that made his chocolate colored spikes of hair droop a bit. He was home... After two years away at art school in France he had returned to Destiny's Island and he wasn't sure what to think of that, after all the reasons he left was still here.

Sora was seventeen now and after the two year scholarship in France he was back to spend his senior year at the local high school along with his old friends and along with his brother...The reason he left in the first place, the bane of his existence.

Sora was very young when he realized that the feelings he had for his twin brother wasn't normal, he loved everything about him. His sunshine colored hair, creamy skin and sparkling blue eyes. His brother was his everything and he didn't want to share him with anyone! These feelings scared Sora, he knew it wasn't right to feel this way so to protect himself and his brother he started to distance himself from him. He asked his parents for his own room and started to hang out with other kids at school. He knew he hurt his brother by doing this but it was the only way he could think of to keep his brother safe... From him.

Years went by and when the twins started junior high Roxas had gotten over Sora's distant ways, they were brothers again, just not as close as they used to be. Though they were twins they were very different in personality and hung out with very different people in school. Sora was very shy and insecure but hid that fact behind large smiles and funny comments, he was also very artistic and loved nothing more than to sit and draw in his notebook. His favorite model was of course Roxas, Roxas laughing, reading sitting everything and anything going on with his brother was perfect to draw in Sora's point of view. Roxas was quiet in his personality very stubborn and with a short fuse; he was known for getting into fistfights if someone annoyed him too much. When Roxas wanted something he got it that was just his way. That trait was the final blow for Sora. Roxas wanted Sora's best friend Riku and therefore he got him. Sora came home from drawing class one say and found them making love, in Sora's room on his bed. Riku had been there waiting for Sora to come home and while he and Roxas hung out they just couldn't control themselves. That broke Sora though he didn't show it of course, on the outside he treated it as a joke and he wished his Sunshine love and his best friend luck in their new relationship.

That same night he confirmed and accepted the scholarship he had applied to and won without anyone knowing. He then told his parents he really wanted to go and convinced them what a great opportunity it would be even though he was only fifth teen and would be thousands of miles away. When the weekend came he packed up and left without saying goodbye to his brother, it would have been too hard. He did leave him a letter wishing him good luck with school and Riku but as it were he hadn't spoken with Roxas in two years.

Sora took a deep breath and shook of the memories as he walked towards the arrival gate,

Now he was back come what may...

_AN __- Sorry for the short chapter but it was just the prologue. Next chapter will be in Roxas POV._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Still don't own...

Warnings- Same as in the first chapter.

_AN- Ok people here's chapter two. Thank you so much Sa-Chan, Lowly Rider and A-dizzle for your reviews, I was so happy when I read them. This chapter is Roxas side of the story and it's a bit longer than the first one._

Chapter 2.

An old beaten up grayish Ford Scorpio pulled in at DI international airport and came to a stop. It was a crappy car but hey it was all the driver could afford at the moment, at least it had four tires as well as a steering wheel. The door at the driver side opened and the first thing that showed was a foot covered in worn black and white converse all stars. The other foot followed as well as legs incased in blue denim, a torso covered in a red t-shirt and a head filled with spiky golden hair and ice blue eyes.

Roxas slammed the car door then went to sit on the hood of the car, he ran his hand through his golden hair and then his fingers tapped nervously at his knee through a hole in his jeans. Then he pulled at his checkered wristband watching the tattoo underneath. On the inside of his wrist was a tattoo of the word sky in kanji...Sora...He pulled down the wristband to cover the tattoo again, no one but him needed to know he had it. Everywhere he looked there were cars and people, people running, hugging each other hello or goodbye, people with baggage and people without. To Roxas they looked like mindless robots scurrying about. He looked and looked but nowhere did he see chocolate spikes and honey colored skin. Roxas waited, his brother was finally coming home today...

When he when he'd been a child Roxas considered his life to be perfect. He'd had a house, loving parents a backyard that could be a space station one day and a pyramid complete with mummies and everything the next depending on one's mood. All that was great but Roxas's universe centered around one thing and one thing only...His brother. From the day Roxas was born fourteen minutes before his little brother it had been the two of them, they were each other's halves and practically lived in each other's minds, to Roxas that was perfection. Then when the twins were around nine years old Sora started to act really weird not wanting to sleep in the same bed as Roxas and just generally pulling away from him. Eventually Sora got his own room and distanced himself even more from his brother. Roxas had no idea what to do, it felt as if a hole was growing inside him and he hadn't a clue as what to fill it with. He tried to fill the hole with his other friends, it helped a little but the hole was still there. He became angry at the whole world for taking his other half away so then he tried to fill the hole with fights, that actually worked better, when his entire body ached from bruises and cuts from a good fight he didn't feel the hole for a while. The physical pain overthrew the emotional one.

When the boys started junior high things were a bit better, he hadn't gotten his other half back entirely but at least Sora wasn't completely withdrawn from Roxas anymore. At school they hung out with different clicks. Sora spent every break and free period under the trees at the schoolyard with his friends mostly drawing something while Roxas and his friends had the cafeteria tables outside the school as their hangout. Every day without Sora knowing Roxas watched over him, watched as he interacted with his friends. Roxas couldn't see what was so great about Sora's friends, there was the redheaded cheerleader girl her name was Kira, Kari or something Roxas didn't remember nor did he care. He only knew that he couldn't stand her loud screechy voice. Then there was that sports guy Tidus, what a moron that's all Roxas could think about him seriously the guy was a tool. Last but not least there was Riku, tall muscular Riku with sweeping silver hair and shining aqua eyes. Roxas wanted Riku, oh yeah he wanted him...Away from his brother!

According to Roxas Riku had ruined everything. Sora smiled at Riku, smiles that were supposed to be only his, and he talked to Riku telling him his hopes and dreams. Riku probably knew more about Sora at this point in time than Roxas did and he couldn't stand it, something had to be done. It was so easy, the plan was so simple. Roxas knew that Riku was in love with Sora, well come on it was clearly written all over the poor guys face. All it took was a few suddle hints and a bit of conversation. When Riku asked Roxas answered that no Sora wasn't gay and no he didn't think about Riku that way. Then the consolation came that although Sora didn't care about Riku like that Roxas did, Roxas was willing and he also almost looked identical to Riku's crush...

One day when Sora was away at drawing class Roxas put the final stage of his plan into motion. He knew Riku was waiting for Sora in his room so he went there to start the seduction. It didn't take long, after all Riku was a healthy teenage boy and when a very scantily clad golden haired sexdream sits down in your lap and starts kissing you it doesn't take long for you to give in. As Roxas lay there feeling hands gliding over his skin and lips caressing his neck all he thought of were Sora. So what if he was giving up his virginity to someone he had absolutely no feelings for what so ever, it was worth it if he could get this guy away from his beloved twin. Then Sora was in the doorway, watching with a whole world of pain in his eyes and a fucking smile on his face wishing them luck in their relationship. The hole inside Roxas grew bigger...

The plan didn't work. Instead of Riku leaving Sora did. Roxas came home a Saturday to find Sora's room almost empty and a note for him on the bed. A note a fucking piece of paper telling him goodbye and good luck. Roxas tore the paper in to tiny pieces stormed down the stairs and asked his parents what the hell was going on. His parents talked and talked but Roxas only heard a few words here and there. Art school, scholarship, great opportunity, two years, TWO YEARS!! Roxas went upstairs again and lay down on his bed, he felt nothing. The hole inside him grew and grew until there was nothing left of him, he was a hollow.

The last two years Roxas changed, he tried everything to fill up the hole inside him, drugs, booze, women, men, fighting nothing worked. Every day he tried something a little more dangerous, just to see if he would feel something. He didn't. And now Sora was back, Roxas sat on the hood of his car waiting for the center of his universe to walk out the doors of the airport. Roxas felt his heart thump faster for the first time in two years. Sora was back and Roxas was going to make sure he never left again. Come what may...

_AN - There you have it... Next chapter will be the brothers meeting again after two years, oh the drama... Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - still doesn't own...

Warning - The same as in chapter one.

_AN -__ First of all, thank you Lowly Rider, Black-Song-xx-, AnsemMesna, Rikkamaru, Shinigami-chan, syp230 and xlonelyflame for your wonderful reviews, it's your support that keep me writing!_

_I'm not too sure what I think of this chapter but anyway, here we go..._

Chapter 3.

Sora grabbed his luggage and walked towards the airport exit, the wheels of the baggage cart he used squeaked as he wheeled it in front of him as he walked through the doors and into the warm sunlight of a tropical afternoon. He looked around the parking lot searching for a familiar face while he felt his palms getting sweaty, he both looked forward to and dreading seeing his brother again.

...There on top of the ugliest car he'd ever seen he saw a halo of golden hair, Sora felt his heart clench and he had difficulties drawing his breath. There his brother was and he was so beautiful... As Sora approached the vehicle Roxas jumped off the car and walked closer to his brother, Sora gasped as he studied his twin. Roxas was gorgeous but he looked so different from the brother he remembered. He was so pale with dark circles around his eyes; it looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks. His golden hair was longer and brushed against the collar of his shirt, it was still defying gravity though and golden spikes were all over the place. Sora saw that Roxas had several piercings, one in his eyebrow one in his nose and several more in both ears. It looked so hot on his brother but it also reminded Sora how different they were now, they didn't look much like twins anymore. That thought hurt, it was as if one more tie binding him to Roxas had suddenly snapped. Sora tugged the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands so that Roxas wouldn't see his scars. Then Sora slapped on one of his trademark grins on his face, hoping his brother wouldn't see it was fake and walked towards his twin...

Roxas had been waiting a long time and he was starting to get a little restless, right when he was about to go inside and look for his brother he caught sight of familiar chocolate spikes bouncing towards him. He jumped off the car and started to walk toward his twin. Roxas saw beautiful cobalt eyes watching his every move and then a smile lit up his twins face, but the smile didn't reach those beautiful eyes and Roxas knew it was fake just like the smiles Sora had smiled before he left. Before Sora had a chance to do anything else Roxas took two steps forward and enveloped him in his arms. There right at this moment things were like they should be in Roxas world, he had his twin in his arms where he belonged. Roxas inhaled his brother scent, a mixture of vanilla and apples with a hint of something else that was just the essence of Sora himself. He felt Sora's arms embrace him back a moment before Sora stepped out of reach and just like that the hole inside of Roxas was back. His twin might be back but everything wasn't as it should be, not yet but Roxas would do everything in his power to make Sora need him just as much as he needed Sora. For his brother Roxas would do anything.

As they loaded Sora's luggage in to the car they still hadn't said a said a word to each other, it wasn't a comfortable silence either. None of the brothers really knew what to say and nobody wanted to take the first step. When Sora loaded a bag into the trunk of the car his shirt rode up and Roxas got a peek of honey colored skin and an enticing bellybutton that he wanted nothing more than to trace with his tongue, he wondered what his brother would think if he grabbed him right there and licked the skin of his stomach. He would probably freak out and be on the first plane back to France Roxas thought with a sigh. Sora hadn't seen the longing look that Roxas sent him so he closed the trunk and went around the car and placed himself in the passenger seat. Roxas turned the key and started the car...

"So", Roxas suddenly said making Sora jump in his seat. "I thought I drop you of at the parents place before I head home."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Don't you live there too?"

"Not anymore, dad kicked me out about eight months ago when he caught me screwing one of his business partners on the living room couch."

"Oh" Sora said as he clenched his fists so tight he could feel his nails breaking the skin of his palms. "So you and Riku aren't together then?"

"No that ended almost before it begun. Riku...was a mistake..."

Oh God it hurt so much, Sora hadn't realized something could hurt so much! Sora loved and wanted his brother more than anything and two years ago he felt as if he lost his brother and his best friend to at the same time and now he found out that it hadn't meant anything to his brother. Well it meant something to Sora; it meant that his brother would rather be with anyone else but him. He had to fix this; somehow he would make his brother want him his sanity depended on it. Sora was through fighting his feelings.

"Um Roxas, do you think it's possible I can stay with you instead of at home with mom and dad?" Sora asked pleading blue eyes fixed on his brother.

Roxas heart almost stopped. He wants to stay with me he thought full of joy, then he remembered what his place looked like with alcohol bottles and drug syringes littering the place. Not to mention his weird and colorful "friends" that almost always hung around there. He didn't want Sora to see that and to know that about him, for Sora he wanted to be good and strong. He had to straighten his place and himself up before he could have Sora over.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" he said. "We'll meet lots anyways in school and so on" he continued.

"Oh ok no biggie, I just thought it could be nice spending time together but you're right it's no big deal"...

He doesn't want me, he doesn't want me was all that was going through Sora's mind, he felt so dejected. His hand went to his jeans pocket where he felt the comforting form of his silver pocket knife; he could feel the skin on his arms longing for the blade. It's just you and me tonight he thought as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the blade, He doesn't want me!

The rest of the drive was conducted in silence...

_AN__- So there you have chapter three. This chapter was kind of blaaah to me but don't worry it will pick up soon. I'm going to try to let up on the angst a bit in the next chapter; we'll see how it goes..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Don't own don't sue.

Warning- Still the same warnings as in the first chapter...

_AN- So here we are again, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I've been at the hospital this week having surgery on my knee. I'm still a bit woozy from the meds so if this chapter sucks I blame the medication. As usual I want to thank the wonderful people that have taken the time to review: Black-Song-xx-, syp230, Rikkamaru, khfreak116 and Shinigami-chan thank you so very, very much! Your reviews really make me want to write more!_

_Ok without further ado, on with the chapter..._

Chapter 4.

It was Monday morning and Sora hadn't seen Roxas since his brother had dropped him off at his parents place on Saturday afternoon. He'd tried to talk to his parents about Roxas and what had happened while he was away but apparently even mentioning his brother's name was now a taboo in the Hayate household. His mother just went quiet with tears in her eyes and his father stormed off to lock himself in his study.

Sora stood by his closet trying to figure out what to wear, today was the first day of the school year and his first day back after two years away. What the hell should you wear on such a day Sora thought. He was very nervous because he hadn't exactly kept in touch with his friends when he fled to art school so now he was wondering if they still were his friends, he wouldn't be surprised if they wanted nothing to do with him two years was a long time after all. Staring in to the closet Sora finally decided on a long-sleeved dark purple sweater, it might look a little girly but _meh_ Sora liked it and most importantly it covered his arms and the new cuts that resided there. Along with the sweater he took a pair of black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips, he knew they looked good on him.

You see Sora had come to a resolution. On Sunday as he sat in the bathroom knife in his hand watching his blood run down the drain he had come to a realization, he was a wimp a great big old chicken that had spent his whole life running from the thing he wanted the most. So Sora had decided to stop it, stop running. Sora wanted Roxas and by all that was holy he was going to get him. That's why on this Monday morning Sora stood by his closet picking out clothes that would make him seductive.

Yes Sora planned to seduce his brother, the problem was he had no idea how. Sora knew that Roxas was experienced, he had seen him with his own eyes with Riku and after that Roxas himself had told him about the guy that caused him to be kicked out of the family's home. Sora could only guess that there had been more sexual experiences for his brother. Sora himself was not so experienced apart from a very intimate relationship with his right hand he hadn't even kissed anyone. He had never wanted anyone but his brother, he belonged to Roxas both body and soul. The problem now was to make Roxas realize and accept that.

Sora had decided after hours of agonized wondering and planning that he would take the direct approach. It was early Monday morning he had two hours before he had to be at school. Sora was going to go to Roxas apartment (he had nagged his mother for the address) knock on the door and simply say, here I am please fuck me through the floor! Well maybe not precisely those words but that would be the sentiment. He needed to do this now this morning before he lost his courage. After managing to wiggle his way into his jeans Sora brushed his hair, put on a little eyeliner and a hint of lip-gloss. Oh yeah he looked good and just a little bit slutty, perfect! He snuck downstairs and managed to get outside without seeing his parents. He didn't want to meet them right now when all he thought about was seducing his twin; he knew he wouldn't be able to look them in the eye.

After sneaking out he was on his way, his feet hitting the sidewalk and his heart thumping. He could feel himself starting to harden in his pants when he thought about what he was going to do with and to his brother. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer and a voice calling him from behind.

"Sora, Sora is that really you?"

Sora turned around and caught sight of a tall very good-looking teen with aqua eyes and silver tresses that reached the middle of his back.

"Hi Riku what a surprise to see you here." Oh my God what should I do Sora thought trying to will away his erection before Riku saw it.

"Wow Sora you look amazing! I didn't even know you were back, why didn't you tell me?" Riku had taken a hold of Sora's hands and was spinning him around on the sidewalk.

"God Sora do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

Before Sora had a chance to answer Riku pulled him into an embrace and Sora felt warm lips cover his own. At the same moment Roxas drove by in his car on his way to pick up Sora. Sora could see something that looked like hurt in his brother's eyes and only one thought was racing through his mind...

"Oh Fuck!"

_AN- Dun dun dun. There you have it, chapter four. Next chapter will probably be in Roxas's point of view. Thank you for reading..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Still don't own a thing except my story idea.

Warning- Same as in chapter one.

_AN-__ Ok here we go with the next chapter, as always I want to thank my wonderful reviewers who keep me writing through pain and depression: khfreak116, Black-Song-xx-, Sumanina, Poisoned Phantom and Ironic-Sarcasm thank you so much, really from the bottom of my heart I thank you. Your reviews mean more than you'll ever know. A special thank you also to Poisoned Phantom who found and alerted me of my spelling mistake so that I could fix it. Poisoned Phantom also has a great kingdom hearts story called "How The Mighty Fall" and if you haven't read it already you really should (after you've read this one of course :) ). Anyways enough of my shameless pluggin' for a fellow author please enjoy this chapter. Oh before I forget in the author note at the end of this chapter I have some questions that I would be delighted if you answered. Well then, on with the chapter..._

Chapter 5.

Roxas sat at his rackety kitchen table drinking very hot, very black coffee by the gallon. It was early Monday morning and he was trying to get himself ready to face school and to face Sora. After having dropped his brother off at his old home (where he was no longer welcome) he had spent the rest of the weekend trying to straighten himself out.

The first thing he'd done was to kick out his freeloading friends; they provided too much temptation with their partying and their drugs. These "friends" weren't too happy about being kicked out and Roxas had been called every dirty name in the book. Especially a tall red head by the name of Axel had been very upset. He claimed he loved Roxas but Roxas knew that Axel loved his heroin even more. Roxas sighed as he thought about having to usher the redheaded druggie out the door, "jeez just because you let someone warm your bed a couple of nights they all start talking about love"... Roxas didn't love anyone except his brother; the rest of the world could go to hell as far as he was concerned. He thanked God though that he always used a condom on his sexual endeavors. When, yes when not if he finally had his brother under him at least he wouldn't give him some icky disease. Also he'd never shared a syringe with anyone, that was a major rule that he followed to the letter no matter how high or drunk he got. Roxas didn't care what happened to his body but he had a twin to think about.

After kicking the gang out he poured his liquor down the drain and flushed his drug stash down the toilet. It was a difficult thing to do; really difficult Roxas felt a very strong urge to dive in after the drugs. They were his escape, his way of managing with a world that never seemed to give him a break. No he needed to be strong, needed to show himself that he could to this. After all he had his baby brother back and he needed to be sharp so that he could take care of him to the best of his abilities.

When the temptations, all of temptations were gone it was time to start cleaning up. Man Roxas hadn't realized how disgusting and smelly his small apartment had gotten, it was lucky that he said no Sora. He could never have brought his beautiful angel of a brother to this pigsty. He scrubbed the floor for what seemed like hours before you could even see the hardwood planks, Roxas had no idea what the grime that covered every surface was made of and frankly he didn't want to know, that would probably only make him throw up. After cleaning all night and well into Sunday his home glistened like a fairytale castle, well it still looked like a rundown one bedroom apartment but at least it wasn't totally rancid anymore. Roxas felt proud of himself, now he could have Sora over. He wanted his brother there with him; he had seen the hurt in Sora's eyes when he'd told him that Sora couldn't live with him. He never wanted to cause his brother pain so he was going to do everything in his power to rectify his mistake. Come Monday he would pick Sora up early for school so that he could ask him to move in. That would be a dream come true for Roxas, just him and his brother alone together with no one telling them what to do and what's right or wrong.

Just thinking about Sora gave Roxas a high that no drugs could compete with. Roxas laid on his couch completely exhausted after all the cleaning and a bit shaky after quitting his addictions cold turkey. Roxas stretched his arms over his head and thought about his brother, his wonderful, beautiful, sweet and sexy twin. He thought it strange that he himself could be so ugly when his twin was an angel... Oh and that beautiful caramel skin, Roxas marveled about that sliver of stomach he'd seen at the airport parking lot. He wondered if Sora was that deliciously smooth and golden all over, he really wanted to run his hands all over Sora's body and find out for himself. And the mouth oh those soft pouty lips, the things he could do to that mouth had Roxas shivering with longing for his brother. He finally fell asleep to thoughts of soft chocolate hair and bright blue eyes filled with lust just for him...

That brought us back to Monday morning and Roxas's date with coffee. He was nervous about asking Sora to move in but he knew it was the right thing to do for both of them, they could save each other. Standing up after one last cup of coffee Roxas grabbed his car keys and was on his way. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he pulled out of the driveway and into the street that would take him to Sora. About half way there he saw something at the side of the road. Familiar chocolate spikes. No, no, no, no! His brother, his angel was standing there on the sidewalk making out with that damned Riku-bitch. Just like that Roxas's dream died, the butterflies turned to led and it felt as if his heart stopped beating. " I knew it was too good to be true" he thought. "How could I ever have thought that I deserve him? I'm so dirty, so very dirty, my angel deserves someone like Riku someone who can love him without shame". With tears in his eyes Roxas continued driving, he could see Sora frantically running after the car and eventually fall to his knees in the middle of the road but he didn't stop. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a well known number.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Axel, Axel tell me how much you love me!"...

_AN-__ Ta da there it was, chapter number five. The next chapter will probably be the last one and I have some questions for you. Do you want a lemon in the last chapter? It would be my first time writing one and I'm very nervous but willing to give it a try if you want one. Also do you think our starcrossed brothers should end up together or should they contuínue with their seperate lives? Thank you so much for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Geez...Still don't own a thing.

Warning- Check chapter one, the same warnings still apply.

_AN__- Well here we are at the end of the road... It seemed like most of you wanted a lemon so prepare yourselves for some yellow fruit goodness in this chapter. Just don't judge me to hard, it's my first time writing anything resembling smut._

_This final chapter is dedicated to my beautiful, wonderful and amazing reviewers whom I absolutely adore: Sumanina, Alex van Raye, Black-Song-xx-, AnsemMesna, Poisoned Phantom, khfreak116, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, Lowly Rider, Sa-Chan, Ironic-Sarcasm and daisuke-luv-riku-luv-daisuke Thank you so incredibly much... Huggles and rainbows to you all. :) Also again a special thank you to the wonderful Poisoned Phantom for helping me with the stupid spelling and grammar, thank you PP!_

_Now then, on with the show..._

Chapter 6.

Roxas sat on his couch, feet up on his newly cleaned sofa table waiting for Axel. After getting off the phone where Axel had assured him that he would come to the apartment to make Roxas feel better, he had turned the car around and driven back to his apartment. Oh yeah he wanted Axel to make him feel good, to make him forget about the hole inside him or the fact that his heart didn't seem to know how to beat anymore. Roxas wanted to get high and he wanted sex, sex and drugs that sounded like a really good idea...NOT! Even Roxas knew that what he was planning to do was idiotic but he just couldn't think of another way to drown his pain.

Roxas was woken from his musings by a pounding on his door; He rose from the couch and went across the room to open it. He felt a slight pang of guilt for using Axel the way he was but he quickly shrugged it off. He knew that Axel liked the sex. As Roxas opened the door to his apartment he was suddenly met with a fist to his face.

"What the fuck" Roxas screeched very unmanly as his hand came up to his bleeding nose; he looked up and locked eyes with electric blue ones. Blazing angry blue eyes followed by golden skin and spiky brown hair.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET!!" This roar was followed by another punch, this one directed at Roxas's stomach. Sora was so angry he could barely contain himself; he gritted his teeth as he prepared to charge Roxas again. His older twin dodged the third blow and ran into the living room so that there would be a bit of space between him and this furie that looked like his brother.

"What is your problem? Why do you show up here hitting me? Roxas wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his sweater as he asked his brother the question.

"You are my fucking problem" Sora began to walk towards Roxas. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You saw me there on the driveway; you saw that I ran after the car. Did it ever cross your mind to stop and let me talk to you?"

Roxas backed away even more until his back hit the living room wall. "You seemed to be quite busy with Riku and I didn't want to ruin your moment."

"God you are stupid! First of all I wasn't _busy_ with Riku as you put it; I was on my way to YOU when suddenly that loon appears from out of nowhere planting a big one on me. Then before I can even get out of his death grip you drive by, but instead of stopping and helping me you just keep driving regardless of my screams for you to stop...What kind of brother are you?"

Ouch that hurt, Roxas felt a pang in his heart. He never wanted to hurt his brother and now it seemed like he had done just that. "I-I just wanted to l-leave you alone with Riku. I know you were in love with him two years ago and that that's why you left when he and I got together" Roxas felt so ashamed as tears started to leak from his eyes. "I didn't want to be the one standing in the way of your h-happiness, not again" He cried.

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong warm arms around him. "You're even more stupid than I thought" Sora whispered. I didn't leave two years ago because of Riku I couldn't care less about him, I left because of you. I have always loved you and when you and Riku became a couple I knew that I had lost you. That hurt too much and so I had to leave" By this point Sora was crying to and his tears mingled with his twins.

Roxas's head shot up and he locked eyes with Sora. "You love me?" Sora could see Roxas's entire soul in his eyes at that moment and he felt himself feeling a small sliver of hope. "Yes Roxas I love you more than anything in this whole world, I always have. That's why I pulled away from you, it's not right for brothers to feel this way about each other" At the last statement Roxas sneered and grabbed Sora's face. "I love you to; we are two parts of one whole. I don't give a shit about what's right or wrong or what the rest of the world think...Feelings such as these could never be wrong" After saying this Roxas leaned forward and captured Sora's lips with his own.

It was wonderful, it was heaven... Roxas sighed in to the soft kiss. His brother's lips were so soft and his skin so smooth, Roxas wanted more so he started to tease the seam of Sora's lips with his tongue to get Sora to open his mouth. Sora complied opening his petal soft lips and letting his tongue play with Roxas's. The playful licks and nips soon became more passionate and the kisses more feverish just stopping once and a while when oxygen became a necessity.

Roxas decided that he wanted more and gently pulled Sora along with him and pushed him down on the couch. He grabbed Sora's dark purple sweater and pulled it over his his head. Roxas stopped in shock when he saw Sora's arms and all the scars that resided there, Sora followed his gaze and gently put a hand on Roxas's cheek. "Not now Roxy, I promise that I'll talk to you about this later but please not now...Let us just love each other, unless you find me ugly now and want to stop." Roxas gasped at that statement. "You could never be ugly, you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and you turn me on so much. I want you, just feel" Roxas took Sora's hand and placed it over his arousal that strained against his jeans. "You're so goddamn sexy Sora and I have wanted you for so very long.

Roxas went back to worshipping Sora's skin; his lips followed the slender column of Sora's throat, down his chest to his nipples. There he stopped to lick and tease until the nipples were hard strawberry colored peaks. Sora grabbed Roxas's head and moaned, he had never felt anything this wonderful. All of his senses were concentrated on Roxas and the amazing things that he was doing to Sora's body. He could feel Roxas's tongue making a wet trail down his chest and coming to a stop at his bellybutton which he circled several times before thrusting his tongue in and out of the navel. "Aaarghhh Roxy you drive me crazy" Sora panted," I...I need more."

"More huh, what do you want Sora?" Roxas asked while he continued to kiss and lick Sora's lower abdomen. "Touch me Roxy please! Touch me a-allover..." Sora writhed beneath him all flushed, embarrassed and aroused, Roxas could feel himself grow even harder with his need for Sora. "Ok Angel, let's get this pants off you shall we?" Roxas said as he unbuttoned Sora's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Sora lifted his hips to make it easier for Roxas to get them off. Afterward Roxas just looked at Sora as he lay there all naked and aroused. Sora blushed and started to cover himself with his hands. "Don't do that" Roxas said as he pulled Sora's hands away. "You are so pretty, and this", he put his hand on Sora's member "this is simply gorgeous..." Before Sora could reply Roxas bent down and in one swoop engulfed Sora to the hilt in his mouth.

Sora's whole brain shut down when he felt the wet heat surrounding his member, it was so intense. His hands clawed on the couch just trying to get some leverage. He looked down and saw his brothers golden head bobbing up and down his length and he thought he would come just by that image alone. Then in all this pleasure he felt Roxas separate his legs more and he felt a finger move along the crack of his bottom to the secret opening hidden there, he could feel himself tense up. "Shh Angel, just relax" Roxas whispered in a husky voice. As he was blowing Sora he had managed to dig out the tube of lube hidden under the sofa cushion and slathered his fingers in the slippery salve. "I need to stretch you Angel, you'll like it I promise" With that said Sora could feel a finger invade his rosebud, it didn't hurt but it wasn't very pleasurable either, mostly it just felt weird. Roxas pushed his finger in and out a few times before adding another. That stung a bit and Sora tensed up again. To take his mind off the pain Roxas started to lick and suck Sora's member again and he felt Sora relax in pleasure once more. As Roxas stretched Sora's opening he came across that little bundle of nerves and massaging that made Sora scream and cum in Roxas's mouth.

"Oh God, oh Roxy what was that? Sora panted in the aftermath of his orgasm. Roxas smirked "That Angel would be your prostate, did it feel good baby? You tasted delicious" Sora blushed even redder than before. "It felt amazing but I'm sorry I didn't warn you...you know before I came." Roxas just smiled "It was nothing sweetie I love your taste and I wanted to bring you pleasure. Now are you ready for me Angel because I don't think I can wait anymore. I need to be inside you." Sora smiled a coy smile and helped his brother out of his pants. "Where is the lube?" He asked Roxas. Roxas gave him the small tube and Sora popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand. He then grabbed Roxas's organ and made sure it was covered in the substance, Sora gave the length a few extra strokes just because it felt so good holding his brothers pulsing member in his hand. "Enough" Roxas groaned, ""You're going to make me come before I even get a chance to be inside you." Roxas pulled away from Sora's hands and placed his brother underneath him. "I want to see your face the first time we do this" Roxas whispered as he covered Sora's face with butterfly kisses.

Sora nodded his head, willing his body to calm itself. This was it the moment he had longed for and dreaded at the same time. He was so very scared, but he wanted it, needed it. Sora needed to know what it felt like to be entered by the one person he had always loved, always wanted. Blue eyes locked on blue as Roxas pulled Sora's knees apart and placed himself in between them.

"Sora…I love you so much, you're everything to me," Roxas whispered before he plunged inside the tight heat. "You're so tight..." he groaned when he was finally sheathed inside Sora.

Sora's teeth dug into his lip until he could taste blood, his hand clutched Roxas back so hard that he was afraid he would break the skin with his fingernails. Sora wanted to scream. It hurt. It hurt so much. The stinging in his bottom was almost unbearable; it felt as if he had been split in half. Every muscle and nerve in his body locked up, making it impossible for Roxas to move at all.

"Sora, you have to relax or you're going to break my dick," Roxas said, his hands were caressing Sora's sides, legs and ass. "Relax, please Angel..." A few minutes which felt like hours to Roxas passed with Sora adjusting to Roxas size and Roxas waiting in pure agony for the Angel to give him the go ahead to move. His arms were shaking with the effort to hold himself up over his brother and be still when all he wanted was to pound that sweet, tight ass.

"Ok Roxy" he heard Sora whisper. "Take it slow" Sora pleaded. Roxas caressed Sora's face and nodded. He pulled backed slowly, and when he was halfway out of the amazing heat, he pushed back in. Sora grunted and moaned underneath him. Roxas continued with this process several times, picking up speed as he slammed back into Sora's willing body.

Roxas enjoyed the moans that spilled from Sora's throat, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Sora louder, needier and dare he say it sluttier. He needed Sora to scream. Roxas slowed his thrusting, adjusting his position a little and hoped he would hit Sora's prostate from the new angle. He pushed back in with force, pleased when a loud scream tore from Sora's throat. Roxas pounded into his younger twin, his right hand reaching to grab Sora's hard, weeping erection. Roxas pumped the aroused member as he continued to slam into his Angel, but he still needed more.

"W-who is it that's fucking you?" Roxas asked panting as sweat dropped from his face. "Who is it making you feel this way writhing underneath me?"

Sora couldn't answer. He was lost in a world of pleasure where nothing mattered except the sensations his brother made him feel. He was close, so close to coming. Roxas pumping his length and Roxas's dick filling his ass was all Sora could think about. He let out a startled gasp as Roxas stilled all movements above him grabbed his chin and made him meet his eyes. "Answer me!" Roxas growled.

"Y-You" Sora answered shakily. "You're fucking me; you're making me feel this wonderful. You! Roxas! My brother is doing this to me..."

Roxas resumed his thrusting and they rocked wildly into each other, Roxas grinding down and Sora arching up. The hand on Sora's erection pumped in time with Roxas's thrusts. Sora whimpered and moaned, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

"You feel so good, Sora, so tight, so right. I c-can't hold back much longer. Cum for me!" Roxas stuttered as he felt Sora squeeze his member in a velvety iron grip.

Sora cried out and arched his back, placing his his shaky arms around Roxas's neck as he came, splashing his and Roxas's stomach with his warm seed. Roxas leaned forward, catching Sora's lips in a hungry kiss. With a few stronger, deep thrusts Roxas came moments after his brother, coating Sora's insides with his release. His arms giving out he fell on top of his Angel pressing himself closer to him.

Time passed as the two brothers panted and tried to collect themselves, their hearts racing. Sora stared up at Roxas, completely spent. When his breathing was close to normal again, he spoke. "I love you so much; I hope you know how much I adore you." All Sora wanted was to lie like this forever, he felt so safe in his brother's arms.

"I love you to Angel!" Roxas's head rested on Sora's chest and he could hear his twin's heart beating, the sound was soothing and it was a sound Roxas wanted to keep hearing everyday for the rest of his life. "You'll move in here now...right?" Roxas asked as he drew small circles around Sora's nipple with his finger. "So _now_ you want me here?" Sora asked in a teasing tone as he played with Roxas's shiny hair. "Just try to leave and you'll find yourself tied to my bed" Roxas growled. "Ooh you promise?" Sora laughed as he pinched Roxas's cheek, not the one on his face.

As Roxas lay there with Sora in his arms everything was right in his world. Through all the misunderstandings and the pain they were finally together and they would never be apart again. Roxas knew that things wouldn't be easy for them, they both had their fair share of problems and this was a love that the rest of society frowned upon. But he also knew that with Sora by his side Roxas could do anything...Come what may.

THE END

_AN__- (Blushes wildly...) so there you have it, the end of my little story I hope it was worth a read and that the lemon wasn't totally crappy. I was so embarrassed when I wrote it and kept letting out these fan girlish screams...let's just say it was not a pretty sight. I might do a one-shot sequel thing about my victims in this war of love, meaning Riku and Axel. I feel kind of bad for how I treated them in this story. Let me know if you're interested in hearing how things turn out for those boys..._

_Well I guess there's nothing more to say except thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
